Malathion (Vice Academy)
Melanie, aka. Malathion '(Julia Parton) is the primary antagonist of the crime fighting comedy films "Vice Academy 3" (1993) and "Vice Academy 4" (1995). 'Vice Academy 3 Melanie is an inmate at the local women's prison. It is never clearly explained as to why she was incarcerated, but her first line in the film has her excitedly telling fellow prisoner, Samantha (Darcy DeMoss), "I'm telling you! It was just like... stabbing a pillow..." Melanie chokes Samantha in order to get the guard's attention and open the cell door, at which point she escapes, taking nearly all of the other women in the prison with her. Soon after, police instructor Thelma Louise Devonshire (Jordana Capra) is picking up some odds and ends at a liquor store, when Melanie arrives, with intentions of robbing the place. Thanks to the incompetency of rookie officer Candy (Elizabeth Kaitan), Melanie escapes, but then has the misfortune of traversing through malathion gas, changing her hair to green and motivating her to don the name of the pesticide as her new persona. From here, Malathion acts as a crime boss to the other female prisoners, known as the "Rotten Apples". She sends them off to rob various businesses across the city, before finally deciding to crash a local Earth Day celebration which offers a huge cash prize. Unbeknownst to the villainess, this event is actually staged by the police force. Miss Devonshire incapacitates Malathion and she is arrested. 'Vice Academy 4' Malathion is receiving some shock therapy from a couple quasi-sadistic prison guards. It appears that the guards are going to be successful, when the power goes out. Malathion is able to escape after knocking her captors out. Malathion's first crime while out of prison is to find a different outfit. She spots Amber (Veronica Carothers), a hooker dancing at a club, wearing a pink minidress. After Amber refuses to give her the outfit, Malathion engages in a catfigth with the scantily glad redhead. Malathion is able to push her to the ground before knocking her unconscious with a bottle fo Jack Daniels. She then proceeded to strip her of the dress. The jailbird hides out at the home of a man named Anvil, who she had been in contact with through a prison pen pal program. Believing her to be rehabilitated, he unwillingly aids her as she plots her newest scheme: to murder Miss Thelma Louise Devonshire (Jayne Hamil) and the police commissioner at their upcoming wedding and steal all of their gifts. As is often the case with sequels, Malathion is a bit more watered down in this one, having slightly less ambitious goals and seemingly falling for her new boyfriend a bit. Regardless, she holds on to her "bad" streak till the conclusion, crying that all she wants is to be married to someone herself, only to give one more last ditch effort to kill the bride and groom. This time, however, Candy's bungling proves fortunate as she manages to shoot the gun out of the female villain's hands. Malathion is arrested once more, vowing that prison will continue to be unable to hold her. Gallery Malathion_2.png|During the prison riot... Malathion_3.png|Robbing the liquor store. Malathion_5.png|Arrested. Malathion_6.png|Attempting to break out of her restraints. screenshot_2290.jpg|Malathion spots a scantily dressed hooker on the dance floor. screenshot_2291.jpg|Malathion demands the hooker to give her what she is wearing... screenshot_2292.jpg|When she refuses, Malathion pushes her down in the alley... screenshot_2294.jpg|And knocks her out with a bottle of Jack Daniels screenshot_2295.jpg|She then begins stripping the hooker of her pink dress. screenshot_2296.jpg|Nearly completing the strip job. screenshot_2298.jpg|Malathion looks back at the stripped girl before she leaves the scene. Malathion_10.png|Ambushing Devonshire, before beating her over the head with "The Club". Malathion_8.png|Sexually torturing her new boy-toy Anvil with jumper cables. Malathion_9.png|Climax at the wedding ceremony. Category:1990s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bare Stomach Category:Bikini Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boots Category:Boss Category:Catfight Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Pistol Category:Prison Uniform Category:Robber Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Thrill Seeker Category:Topless Category:Unnatural Hair Color Category:Fate: Arrested